Opposing Love
by ayetenshi
Summary: They said it was love. But she knew it wasn't. A Popular couldn't possibly fall for a wallflower. That just went against all the rules of Konoha Prep; and Karin was out to prove exactly that. Rating may change. SasuSaku. Lots of drama ;) Cr: Alyson Noel
1. Prologue

**Opposing Love:**

_Rating: Mature T-rated. Rating may change_

_Characters are OOC and inclusion of OCs._

_Coarse language, sexual references and mature themes._

**_Credits to the author: Alyson Noel for her story plot which I altered a bit ;)_**

**X**

_**Sakura Haruno's probably one of the quietest girls you'll ever meet. Her head's always stuck in a thick novel and she has no interest in anything other than her fiction fantasies.**_

"Sakura-chan! Isn't reading boring? Let's discuss the newest fashion trends!"

"I don't like fashion, so no. I don't want to discuss it."

_**On the other hand, her best friend Karin is rowdy, boisterous and rambunctious. **_

"But Sakura, you do realise that since the beginning of this year, we haven't been invited to any high school parties?! I've only been to clubs and that's it! I want to be popular."

_**She craves popularity and would do anything for it. Anything.**_

"I'm popular now. Why should I be your friend? You're nothing but a loser. Hmph," she boasted before flicking her red hair and walking away from an abandoned Sakura.

_**But would she kick her friend out to get the spot right next to the popular new girl?**_

"Hi everyone! I'm Akane Yoshimara. I transferred from Tomura High School. Please make me feel welcome!" she introduced before sending out a wink to her fellow classmates, sending all the boys into hysterics.

"I like this girl already! Should we introduce ourselves to her?" grinned Karin.

_**Will they both fight for the most popular guy's heart?**_

"Oh come on! Wouldn't you rather hang out with me than with Sakura? I mean, look at her! She's a freak!" the redhead pouted as she draped herself over him possessively.

_**Or will one particular pink-head just sit on the sidelines and ignore it?**_

"Don't you care what she's doing to him?! You like him, don't you?! Go fight for him!" she screamed to Sakura's face.

"I can't. If he actually cared about what she was doing, he'd untangle himself from her arms. But he's not doing that. Clearly, that means he's enjoying it."

_**And what's this? He's moved in with her?**_

"I'm staying here for now. You trashed my house so I can't live in it anymore."

"But I only have one room."

"Guess we're sharing then," he smirked before throwing himself onto the leather couch.

_**Will the quiet Sakura make new friends?**_

"I'm Ino Yamamoto! Nice to meet you and these people are Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and her introverted cousin, Neji Hyuuga!"

_**And discover her inner identity?**_

"Whoa! I never knew you could be THAT fun, Sakura!" she beamed. "I'm glad that I got to see this side of you today! Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

"It's okay. I guess that sometimes, I just got to let myself run wild."

_**Even fall in love?**_

"Maybe it's because I like you! Maybe it's because you make me feel like the only girl in the room when you talk to me!" Sakura cried as she threw the dented chocolate box to his chest and ran off, tears streaming down her face.

_**Stand up for herself?**_

"You freak! You've always been weak, you know Sakura? It's like you don't have a spine!" she spluttered into the pink-head's timid face.

"You know… I'm tired of this! I'm tired of you controlling me all the time! Go pick on someone your own size!"

_**Or will she be surrendering herself to the likes of Karin?**_

"I'm sorry! But please!" she begged as she got on her knees in front of a shocked Karin. "Please!" she pleaded.

_**And what's this about jealousy?**_

"Why are you so angry? The kiss was only accidental!" he fumed, clenching his fists so hard that they turned white.

Sakura took a step back, scared that he would punch her.

"Maybe it's because I was jealous that you've never given me a kiss ever since we officially got together."

"You know, you could always ask," he leered before placing his lips on top of hers.

_**Stay tuned for the first chapter of Opposing Love!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction to Konoha Prep

**Hey guys ;) So I decided to write a Naruto fanfiction since I've been reading tons of SasuSaku ones and craved to write my own. I've been collecting as many dramatical events as possible and I plan to make this story very dramatic, tear-jerking and… fluffy? Ahas, anyways for now, enjoy the first chapter! Please read and review! Very much appreciated! Thank you guys!**

Sakura unlocked her school locker, recalling her lessons for the day so that she could collect the books needed. Her studies had always been a big deal to her since she needed straight A's to get into her desired university/college. Even though she was a first year and it was kind of strange for a first year to even think of college choices, Sakura was dedicated.

Being a child who lived alone with a limited amount of money for her personal spending, she needed to get a good job in the future and support herself and possibly her 'family'? For now, she had a small part-time job that paid her enough to keep her attending school. Good grades were important to the pink head and she had vowed to be accepted into her university of choice.

**(In this story, I'll be using the grade format of Japanese schools but the calendar format of Australian schools. If you don't understand it, please drop a question in the reviews section and I'll answer as soon as I can.)**

The lock popped open and she unhooked it before flicking open the thin locker door and scanning her fingers up to the correct books. She had tidied them into alphabetical order on her first day of school and to be honest, she was quite happy with the formation. Pulling out her History book and her Math book, she shook her head a bit to get her annoying bangs away from her eyes. Sakura had always reminded herself to get them trimmed but she was kind of stuck with the money needed so clipping them up always helped. The thing is, she had forgotten to do that particular deed this morning, leaving her with irritating strands of hair blinding her.

"Sakura-chan!" called Karin, running down the corridor as she sighted the pinkette collecting her workbooks. "You won't believe what's going to happen in half an hour!"

Karin Izusawa, a hyperactive redhead, was Sakura's best friend since middle school. The two had met during study break and the auburn-coloured girl had started an interesting conversation about shoes which Sakura gladly ignored but by then, Karin had taken an amicable interest in the pink head and immediately called them both best friends. Of course, Sakura wasn't surprisingly shaken by her abrupt statement. She hadn't really thought of looking for any friends during her school life but at least someone was willing to be an acquaintance towards her.

After they both hit it off, Sakura had discovered that Karin was well, a social butterfly. She was popular amongst the boys, but not as popular as the cheerleaders though. She was considered a class fashionista and happily earned the unique title of 'Styled Butterfly'. Most of the boys within the class called her that while the girls, who were partly jealous of the redhead's class fame, called her 'Karin'. Sakura didn't take an interest in silly nicknames so she called her by her birth name as well.

"Hm?" Sakura mumbled as she closed the locker door gently and inserted the padlock back in. Did she also tell you that Karin was a major gossiper? She always had the latest dirt on the Populars (as people called them). They were a group of first-years that immediately became popular once they first stepped into school. Heck, even third-years treated them with respect, which was especially rare in Sakura's eyes. Did she also tell you that there were two groups of Populars?

**(Let the explanation begin….)**

There were indeed two groups of Populars. The first group was full of cheerleaders and touch football players. Considered sluts and players, they slept around with everyone who needed a 'sexual' experience. Karin craved to be part of them, which Sakura was fully aware of since she always talked about joining them. The major scandal surrounding the first group of Populars was that they had a supposed 'leader' but she didn't attend the school at all. She actually went to Tomura High School, which was on the other side of town. No one knew why their leader didn't attend Konoha Prep but no one ever mentioned it in front of the Populars. Sakura had once heard a rumour from Karin that one guy once did mention it on his first week of school and was brutally bashed by the footballers of the group. He broke his right leg and left arm and immediately moved schools after that.

Enough about the first group; let's move on to the second group. These Populars were well, less extravagant. They were a group of rich students who kept to themselves and each other only. When Sakura called them rich, she wasn't exaggerating. They were ALL super rich. With fathers who owned huge companies and jet planes, they grew up in luxury and all attended the local high school. No one knew why they didn't enrol into the expensive private school a few kilometers from Konoha Prep but no one dared to ask, scared that they'd end up like the other guy. What was different about this group of Populars was that they had the school prince in their vicinity, immediately making them the supposed 'leaders' of the school.

Sakura was aware of the members of the first cluster of Populars and had managed to stay away of them for the first half of the year but as for the second, she didn't know any of the members. Also, she disliked mixing herself with those sorts of people and preferred to focus on her studies.

**(End of explanation! Phew!)**

"A new girl's moving to our school! I heard she's from Tomura! Do you think she's the leader?" Karin gushed, clutching onto Sakura's left arm as she quickly ran through the details involved with the rumours flying around.

"I don't know. I know nothing about that stuff."

"Sakura-chan! This is possibly one of the biggest scandals to ever hit Konoha Prep! You've got to pay attention to this one! I imply you to!"

"Since when did you start using big words, Karin?" Sakura laughed as she sauntered down the hallway beside her friend, frequently scooting over side by side to let people through.

"Stop trying to change the subject and listen up! This is majorly scandalous! I have so much dirt to tell you but I heard she's coming today! No one knows what class she is in yet though! Hopefully, she's in ours!" The redhead squealed again before sliding the door open and heading to her empty desk which was beside Sakura's.

The pinkette dropped her bag beside the table leg, careful not to release it too hard. She pulled out her latest novel from the front pocket and flicked to the page where her bookmark was dangling from. The library had regularly pressured her to return the intriguing novel but every time she was about to, she didn't. Sakura had fallen in a deep love with the specific book. She admired the characters, the choice of words and was not about to return it until she was able to save up enough money to buy her own copy.

"Sakura-chan! Isn't reading boring? Let's discuss the newest fashion trends!"

"I don't like fashion, so no. I don't want to discuss it."

After that blunt statement, Karin knew her place and sunk back into her seat to quickly style her fringe before class started. A few minutes later, the school bell was sounded across campus and students flocked to their homerooms, scared of receiving a late pass. Of course, not all of them did that. Some usually just skipped homeroom and went to hang up at the rooftop, which was a Populars spot.

"Class, if I may have your attention!" The whole classroom silenced as the teacher's announcement was heard. "We have a new student here today all the way from Tomura High School." Using his fingers, he signaled the pupil standing by the door to come in. The teenage girl strutted in, her head held high as she winked to a couple of guys while walking in.

"Omg! I was right! I told you there was a new student! She's probably the leader of the Populars!" Karin whispered urgently to Sakura who was still absorbed in her book. After she heard her friend's account of the event, the pinkette raised her eyes from the word-printed pages and inspected the 'new girl'.

Short skirt, tight shirt with two unbuttoned buttons that revealed her cleavage and a face full of make-up. Sakura straightaway knew that she was the leader of the Populars. Her constant winks and giggles pissed off the pink head so she returned to the novel.

"Hi everyone! I'm Akane Yoshimara. I transferred from Tomura High School. Please make me feel welcome!" she introduced before sending out a wink to her fellow classmates, sending all the boys into hysterics.

"I like this girl already! Should we introduce ourselves to her?" grinned Karin.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Okay! I won't hang with you today since I'll be familiarizing myself with her, okay? Fine with that?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. You know where to find me after school."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

Rollcall ended earlier than usual and Sakura found herself walking alone to her first period class, seeing as Karin had run off to acquaint herself with Akane. Sakura didn't have a problem with that. She wasn't Karin's only friend but what she was scared of was that the auburn-haired teenager would see herself getting friendly with the wrong crowd. Even though Sakura seemed expressionless on the outside, she still had feelings and was constantly worrying for the people closest to her. Akane Yoshimara didn't seem like the friendliest person alive and judging from what she had heard about the Populars' unknown leader, Akane was a bad rolemodel. Whoever fell into her traps were never able to untangle themselves.

**X**

"Mr Uchiha, I recall seeing you come through the school gates this morning. Please explain why you weren't present at your homeroom." The Uchiha was handed a late slip and expected an explanation. As usual, he brushed away the angered teacher and stuffed the paper into his pocket before exiting the school building and heading to the only relaxing place in the school: the library.

Sasuke Uchiha, more commonly known as the 'school prince', was the son of one of the richest men in Japan. His father owned a popular export company and allowed his teenage son to be as 'free as he wanted.' Of course, the young Uchiha took his words seriously and constantly got himself caught in trouble. He wasn't a heavy partier or sex-crazed fool. No, Sasuke was more of a 'skip the class and hang alone somewhere by yourself' type of guy. He was perfectly aware of what the student body thought of him as and never obliged to keeping up his image. Let the fans think what they want to think.

**X**

**So that was the first chapter! I'll probably have the next one out in a few weeks? It's nearly the start of my school exams and I really have to pay attention and study for them D; Anyways, I hope this first chapter would give you a little insight on what Konoha Prep is really like.**

**To summarise, there's two groups of Populars: one is full of cheerleaders and athletes while the other is full of rich students who don't care about their school status.**

**Next chapter will be a bit more about Karin as she starts to change and everything since she's hanging around Akane more. Please review, guys! And post any dramatic events that you want in the story ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Uchiha

**Aw, I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter but hopefully, this chapter will be a bit better. I'm working on making my chapters longer so you guys can take your time to read it since I take long to update D; Enjoy this second chapter!**

Sakura was sitting alone in the corner of the library where she considered was the quietest spot in the whole school. Surrounded by shelves and shelves of her humble books and novels, this was her go-to place whenever Karin was absent, busy or not available to hang out with her. The last time she saw the redhead was in period 2, when she was too absorbed in getting to know Akane. Sakura had guessed that they immediately became best friends since they were exchanging cell phone numbers then booking times to go shopping after school. It had been noticed by pretty much the whole class that Akane and Karin were the new best friend duo. Sakura didn't have a problem with it. Karin was free to be friends with whoever she wanted to be friends with but the redhead was quickly changing, and Sakura could easily identify it.

Sighing to herself before flipping to the next page of her novel, Sakura moved around to find a comfortable spot on the carpet floor. She enjoyed sitting on the library floor instead of the chairs that were already set out. It would've been strange to think this but she didn't like how the chairs elevated her so that nearly everyone in the library could see her. Sakura was the type who liked to keep hidden from the crowd, mainly because by doing this, she could focus more on her studies.

The library was eerie quiet and all she could hear was the librarian's fingers tapping away on the keyboard at the reception's desk. Guess she was all alone in here, or was she?

**X**

Books, newspapers and articles. Sasuke was totally a bookworm! Just joking. He didn't come to the library to read. No, he came to sleep. The library provided very comfortable beanbags, in his opinion and he always welcomed himself to take a well-needed nap. But what totally annoyed him today was that on the other side of the shelf, there was a student who was noisily flicking the pages of her book and reading aloud. He hated the crunchy sounds of paper as fingers flipped it over and he was definitely irritated.

"Can you stop reading?!" he whispered angrily, hoping that the person would get his message.

A startled Sakura jumped as she heard the rude comment. Someone telling her to stop reading? That was totally absurd. She was definitely not going to oblige to such an absurd statement like that! Sakura loved to read and no one was going to stop her from doing it.

"Excuse me?" she said through gritted teeth. Sakura, deciding to face the book-bully eye to eye, bookmarked her novel, stood up, straightened her blouse and circled around the shelf to come face to face with an obsidian-haired, brown eye-coloured teenager who was spaced out on the carpet floor.

"No one's going to tell me to stop reading."

"Well, you should. Because reading's boring," Sasuke muttered, closing his eyes to start his well-needed nap.

"Reading's good for you."

"Oh really? If it was good for me, I'd be reading all the time. Sleeping is good for me, my dear," he slurred, raising his right palm to cover his face from the bright light above him. The library lights were always annoying. He should've chosen somewhere else to sit, but he wasn't bothered to move.

"Whatever. Bye." Sakura turned around and stalked off to the other corner of the library, away from the sleep-addicted freak. As she was walking away, Sasuke peeked one eye open to observe the frustrated girl. _Pink hair. Nice. _He thought before dozing off.

**X**

_Stupid jerk. Who tells others to stop reading, besides Karin? And he could've at least said it nicely! Instead of whispering it through a bookshelf! A BOOKSHELF! _

Sakura furiously snapped shut her novel, stuffed it in her schoolbag and exited the school building. He had made her so angry and even her eyes weren't feeling like reading for the day. _I wonder where Karin is…_

She hadn't seen the redhead since the morning classes and now, Sakura was nervous to walk home alone. Karin and Sakura had always walked home together; Sakura being dropped off by Karin and then Karin walking a few blocks until she reached her home. It had never changed unless the pinkette was sick, which she rarely was. And if the redhead was sick, then Sakura would quickly dash home. But Karin was never ever sick so it was extremely rare for her to do that.

Was Sakura drifting away from Karin? Nah, Karin always said that they'd be friends forever. But the pinkhead was starting to doubt that. In just a mere few hours, the auburn-coloured girl had changed so much. So so much. And it was hurting Sakura like crazy. She was scared to lose her best friend. She didn't want to lose her best friend. Especially to someone like Akane Yoshimara. Would Karin turn into someone like her? Akane seemed like someone who would spend her time flirting with lots of guys, even more than Karin did.

Sakura shrugged it off, deciding to confront Karin about the situation the next day, but right now, her biggest challenge was to go home safely and not get attacked. She had always heard about these types of things in the news when teenage girls were walking home alone and suddenly, someone would jump out and attack them! After those few articles, she had been terrified ever since.

Her bag was slung over her shoulder as the green-eyed student exited the iron school gates. _Okay, I'll turn right here and left there! _Sakura prayed to herself that she'd make it home that night.

**X**

Sasuke slipped his helmet onto his head and revved up the engine before twisting the handle as the motorcycle came to life. His Ducati Diavel was his precious gem. An early birthday present from his dad, Sasuke treasured it with his life. He cleaned it himself with a 'special' cloth customly made for him. It might've seemed weird, but even the Uchiha had something that he loved.

The wind blew against his onyx hair as the motorcycle rode through the streets of Konoha. Konoha was a quiet town. Not much happened here, except for the fact that 4 of Japan's richest families resided in the town. Other than that, nothing dramatic ever occurred. The town was segregated into two groups: the rich and the less-fortunate. Sasuke, of course, was part of the rich. They lived further up north near the hills, private beaches and bushlands while the less-fortunate (as most people called themselves) lived further south around the towns, shops, parks and markets. A winding river was the only natural object that split both groups but they were still connected by a wide stone bridge. Other than that, everyone got along well with eachother, still keeping aware of their status. There were no grudges against the rich and there were no grudges against the less-fortunate. Everyone was happy.

The motorcycle pulled up into the garage that was attached to the expensive apartment complex. Sasuke braked the cycle before pulling off his helmet and resting it under the seat. He exited the garage and circled around the building to get to the front double doors of the apartment complex. The doorman greeted him, as Sasuke strided down the brightly-lit corridor, leading to the elevator.

Sasuke Uchiha lived by himself, alone. He had moved out of his parents' mansion last year and bought himself a decent looking apartment a few kilometers from his birth home. It was a one room apartment with a large living room, an average sized bathroom and a small kitchen which he never used. I bet you wonder why he moved out. Well, he wanted to be a bit more independent and not to mention that he hated the maids and butlers back at his old home. They were all so annoying and it irritated him like crazy. "Sasuke! Would you like more food? Sasuke! Would you like us to wash your bedsheets? Sasuke! Want us to start a bath for you?" He was actually happy to leave the mansion, but he was pretty sure that his mother not. She had wepted tearfully for hours after she heard that he was moving out but after explaining to her that he wasn't moving far, she had lit up a bit.

Sasuke unlocked his front door to be greeted with the bland interior. He wasn't a major home-designer fanatic and had given the choice of furniture to the internet. A few days before he moved in, Sasuke had done this online test where you complete a quiz about your personality and it'd give you this whole catalog of furniture which suited your nature. Let's just say that he got the title of 'The Prick' and Sasuke, not caring at all about what his home would look like, immediately selected the 'Buy' button on the screen, entered his credit card details and ordered a whole wad of furniture which he didn't even know the appearance of. After he moved in, he found a whole heap of furniture on his doorstep. There was no turning back now.

**Sorry if there weren't much to this chapter D; The word count was so low D; Only 1000 something words ;( I'm so disappointed but I'm currently being held up with SO much exams! It's so horrible s; I'll update again in a few weeks ;D Enjoy this chapter c;**


	4. Chapter 3: Ino & Temari

**My exams are successfully over! They've been over for about a week already but I haven't had much time to update since I've been caught up with other stuff, sigh. My 6-week long holiday is in… 6 weeks. I can't wait that long but oh wells. Anyways, here's the third chapter for Opposing Love ;) Going to try to make it longer for you all yayayay!**

**And this Fanfiction was partially based on the plot of Alyson Noel's novel, **_**Kiss and Blog**_**. I've borrowed the idea of a friend ditching the other when she becomes popular but the rest of the events in my Fanfiction are all original ideas.**

He threw his backpack to one side of the narrow hallway that led to the living area and yanked off his school tie before discarding it somewhere else as well. The sensor lights blinked vigorously as he strided down the corridor. Bland furniture everywhere. It was all white except for this bright-ass monkey statue smack-bang in the middle of the apartment. It had these weird googly eyes that were supported by thin springs and colourful splotches of paint dabbed everywhere across its mongulated body. It wasn't a crowd pleaser but he couldn't just go dump it away. Sasuke was lazy and he needed someone to do it for him. The reason was that no one wanted to.

On a couple of occasions, he had tried pushing it away from such an exclusive spot but the heavy thing didn't budge. After a couple of days, he gave up and just let it sit there in all its heavenly glory. When guests came, he would just drape an abandoned blanket over it to hide its disgusting face.

The view outside the stretched glass windows started to darken and that was signal for the obsidian-haired teenager to go get ready for a hot shower. He clambered through the living area, pulling his eyes away from the monkey figurine and went to his room to collect his change of clothes and towels.

After his surprisingly hot shower, the Uchiha dawdled into the kitchen to heat up a cup of noodles. Let's just say that he wasn't that healthy.

**X**

She had finally made it home. Sakura had made it home to her tiny apartment, safe and sound. The accomplishment had her praising herself the whole time as she unwrapped her scarf and took off her jacket. The dim light flashed on as she switched the light switch. Sakura had agreed to pay half the electricity bills with her landlord, in exchange for him cutting off half of her electricity use. Nowadays, she lived under half-powered lights and cold showers. The water bill also had to be cut in half too. Her life was difficult; Sakura was truly aware of that, but she had promised to just keep trying and trying. One day, she knew that she'd make it into college. She'd start earning money, tons of it. And then she wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Sakura just had to keep her mind focused and absorbed. Nothing could distract her, but right now, she really needed some food in her system. Forcefully pulling open her miniature fridge, she reached in and grabbed out a plate of last night's dinner. Though being quite poor, Sakura did flourish in cooking and was eager to cook up a nice plate of food every now and then. Or she would whip up a great lunch for her and Karin to share.

The lone teenager sat in front of the box TV while eating her food as she channel-jumped. Nearly every channel was static-y and it was highly getting on her damn nerves. She couldn't afford a new TV and this one was already in the apartment when she bought it. The landlord was nice enough to offer it to her, before he was about to discard of it. She had willingly snatched up the offer and walked away with a huge grin on her face.

Sighing as she turned off the TV, Sakura sat in her spot, gobbled up her food and cleaned the plate before getting ready for an early night's sleep. She didn't feel like doing anything. No reading or homework. She just wanted to curl up under her thin covers and dream of the life that she'd have one day.

The rays of dawn filled the apartment, notifying her to wake up and get ready for a few errands, then school. It was Tuesday, and in Sakura's eyes, that was grocery-shopping day. She needed to head off to the store quite early and grab hold of a couple good deals on fruits and toilet paper. The pile of coupons in her wallet also had to be redeemed.

Rubbing her eyes once more, the pinkette forced herself out of bed and cleaned herself up. Dressed in faded jeans and a loose electric blue pullover, Sakura grabbed her brown satchel, packed it with money and her school books then headed out of her apartment, locking up the door in the process.

The quick walk to the bus stop was cold, freezing and shivering. Signs of an early winter had definitely started to emerge and Sakura was left wondering if she had to go buy a new thick blanket to keep her warm, or else she'll be developing frostbite over the winter. Shrugging to herself, she hopped onto the early bus and claimed a two-seater near the back of the station wagon. The ride wasn't that long and soon, Sakura found herself standing in front of the closest grocery store to her home.

Besides being only a grocery store, it also sold home necessities like toilet tissue; the occasional pieces of furniture and sometimes, technological appliances. Overall, it sold everything that Sakura needed at a very low and cheap price, but with her stash of collected coupons, she could get it at an even lower price.

**X**

"Can you tell me again the reason why you dragged me to the other side of town at 5am in the morning?" a prickly Sasuke growled at his two friends.

"Mother gave us money to buy candy for the gathering this weekend and we needed someone to carry the stuff for us!" grinned a blonde-haired chick. Her twin sister standing next to her did the same thing.

Ino and Temari Yamamoto/Yamanaka. Both were heiresses to the Yamamoto/Yamanaka fortune and were part of one of the four wealthiest families in Konoha. The family owned multiple world-wide flower depots and hosted well-praised flower conventions a few times each year. Despite being rich, the two girls lived a very casual and carefree life. They ran errands for their parents, had chores to do and even received pocket money. Sasuke could never get the reason why they would agree to such absurd regulations. Just stick to using as much money as you wanted. That was his motto, but the Yamamoto/Yamanaka twins wanted to be normal so their parents obliged. And yes, Ino and Temari were twin sisters. Annoying ones, actually.

And the reason for the different surnames? Easier distinguishment, which Sasuke also found absurd. Ino was a Yamamoto (which was their father's surname) and Temari was a Yamanaka (which was their mother's surname). They had both decided that school records and other bill-related things could be more easily sorted out if their last names were different so that's what they did.

Ino Yamamoto was a blonde-haired siren. She was truly stunning with a long fringe that covered half of her right eye and beautiful teal-coloured orbs. Her hair was signaturely always tied up in a high ponytail and fastened with her trademark purple bobby pin. Purple was definitely her colour. Ino was also a compulsive shopper. She had a thing for the latest fashion trends and knew where to spend her pocket money on designer clothes at an affordable price. That was probably why all the girls in their group came to her for fashion advice.

On the other hand, Temari Yamanaka was the tomboy of the duo. She had no care in the fashion industry and always wore either fishnets or majorly distressed jeans. Her hair was always tied in four spunky pigtails which Sasuke found highly weird. Everyone else thought differently though. Temari was profoundly also the more talented twin. She juggled fans as a hobby, which Sasuke also found weird but there was nothing really 'normal' about the Yamamoto/Yamanaka twins, despite them desperately trying to lead a 'casual' life.

"Couldn't you have asked Naruto?" sighed Sasuke as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair. The twins had dragged him to the less fortunate side of Konoha at the crack of dawn and forced him to 'shop' with them.

"No way! Naruto spent the night at Hinata's! We can't disturb them both like that!" shrieked Ino as she furiously glared at the Uchiha. As predicted, Temari did the same thing.

"I know right, Ino! They could've been love-making! For goodness sakes, you're so dumb, Sasuke!" screeched Temari as she linked arms with her twin sister and they both made their way into the store. Sasuke face-palmed himself before turning around and dawdling behind them. This shopping trip was definitely going to kill him.

"Temari! Temari! Look! They're selling overalls for half price! Oh my gosh! Wheel the trolley over there," Ino instructed to her twin sister as she eagerly dashed to the clothes rack.

Sakura, who was carrying her grocery basket was about to go to the check-out counter when her emerald eyes spotted half-priced overalls. She had desperately been trying to find a pair of them at a cheap price for weeks but in Konoha, overalls tended to be quite expensive. Cradling the basket handle further up her arm, she hurried over to the racks.

Her fingers expertly flicked through each coat. Sakura's fingers edged closer to the end of the clothing rack before she spotted her size. The only one of her size. As she was about to unhook it from the rail, a pair of hands had reached forward to latch onto it. Sakura looked up to come face to face with probably the prettiest girl she had ever seen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized as she let go of the hanger. She definitely didn't want to get into a fight with someone like her. She was absolutely beautiful. Blonde, silky hair that was tied up in a fashionable ponytail and bright cerulean-coloured orbs that blinked every few seconds. She was clad in tight white skinny jeans and a purple sweater with a long necklace chain dangling on her chest.

"No, don't apologize! I should be apologizing! You clearly need the overalls more than I do," Ino laughed as she lightly shoved the hanger into the girl's outstretched palms. What Ino's eyes couldn't move away from was the girl's stunning pink hair. It was so bright but looked impeccably natural.

"Is your natural hair pink?" she spluttered nervously. The shy girl slowly nodded, a small smile visible.

"That's so cool!" she squealed. "Anyways, I better go! Enjoy those overalls and see ya round!" Ino waved as she circled and walked back to her twin sister, a grin spreading across her face. _I really do hope I see her around!_

After the blonde had left, Sakura stood there, clutching onto the overalls and furiously blushing. _Is it every day that people are that nice? I should get out of the house more often!_

**X**

"Oi Ino! Who was that girl?" questioned Temari as she continued to roll the trolley, leading the way to Sasuke who was picking out some candy. The Uchiha had requested to go choose some lollies for the gathering, stating that he wanted to be 'helpful'. Ino, being so gullible, quickly accepted his hearty offer, thinking that the twins needed all the help they can get. After hearing her consent, he had quickly ran off to the other grocery aisle, abandoning them both with a trolley full of random items.

"We both grabbed the overalls at the same time but I gave it to her. She looked like she really needed them! More than I do!"

"Aw that's nice, Ino!"

"I know right! And she seemed really kind, even if she said only 4 words but meh," scoffed the Yamamoto as she followed her twin sister. "Also, her hair was amazing!"

"Really? How?"

"It was freaking pink! And all natural as well! Oh Temari, I want pink hair now!" she whined, as she latched onto her sister's arm.

"Stop being a baby, Ino! And mum and dad will never let you dye your hair." Ino nodded disappointingly. But it was true; their parents would never let them dye their hair. The Yamamoto/Yamanaka blonde hairstyles were pure and the colour would never be recreated. No one in the family was allowed to dye their hair, unless it wasn't naturally blonde.

"Hey Sasuke!" called out Temari as she excitedly waved to the dead-looking teenager. "What have you found for the gathering?"

"So far, only these," he exclaimed tiredly, holding his hand out to give Temari a packet of sour gummy snakes. "They seem alright."

"Um Sasuke… only these?" Ino asked insultingly. Her friend obviously couldn't shop for anything.

"Yeah, only these. Can I go home now? Seriously, I got to get ready for school."

"The Sasuke WANTS to get ready for school?!" shrieked Temari and Ino.

"Yeah, or else the principal will kill me again. See you losers in a few hours."

**A/N: So I decided to make Ino and Temari twins! Haven't seen it done in any Fanfictions so far and I really want to try it out! Ah, I think they'd be good as twins. Also, I introduced Sakura to Ino. Ino does not know what Sakura's name is, what school she goes to or anything like that. They just met through a pair of overalls. **

**Word count: 2322**


End file.
